


a butterfly under glass

by fxxckthem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxckthem/pseuds/fxxckthem
Summary: вещи, в которых сынмин заинтересован в последнее время:красные волосы айэна





	a butterfly under glass

чан всегда любил шутить:

_«не подходи к чонину слишком близко – можешь случайно обжечься»._

не подходи к чонину слишком близко, а то он обольет тебя колой, не подходи к чонину слишком близко, а то он опрокинет на тебя тарелку с едой, не подходи к чонину слишком близко, а то он оттолкнет тебя, не подходи к чонину слишком близко, а то-

один только сынмин никогда-никогда не боялся подходить.

 

тянулся к нему, как росточек, так несмело, почти с дрожью, но (как очаровательно, господи!) всегда улыбался, когда чонин отстранялся и убегал, кричал на него так, будто обжигающий здесь на самом деле – сынмин. 

когда камеры были повсюду, когда их не было вовсе, – чонин всегда вел себя так, будто сынмин – смерть, настигшая его слишком заранее; темный жнец, угнавшийся за упущенной душой. иногда сынмин даже подолгу смотрел на себя в зеркало в ванной, пытаясь вообразить, что же в нем такого есть… такого… такого, что отпугивает людей. 

_отпугивает чонина._

 

– прекрати! – огрызается тот, когда сынмин – совсем, к слову, не навязчиво, – пытается его обнять, и сбегает за спину так удачно подошедшему чанбину. если за его спиной вообще возможно спрятаться хоть от чего-нибудь. – пожалуйста, не трогай меня.

чонин, если подойти ближе и прислушаться, – сопит. так очаровательно, как уснувший котенок, и прячет взгляд – не то стыдливо, не то испуганно, не то черт-вообще-пойми как. сынмин хочет посмотреть ему в глаза, а смотрит – в макушку. запредельно долго, сохраняя стоическое терпение, серьезно и молчаливо, пока эта самая макушка вдруг не становится – и правда, будто от слова «мак», – призывно, почти неоново-алой. 

 

чонин лжет всем вокруг, и даже чану, что ему нравится его новый цвет волос, но, на самом деле, он чертовски обеспокоен тем, что теперь стал более заметен. он не просто обеспокоен, – это пугает его до дрожи в руках и коленках, до строго запертых дверей комнаты общежития каждый вечер, когда работа наконец-то заканчивается. 

иногда чонину кажется, что он слышит сынминово дыхание, даже когда сынмина рядом нет. чувствует его руки на себе, даже когда сынмин не касается. узнает из десятка прочих его голос, даже когда толком не прислушивается. сынмин – заедающая песня на повторе, которую чонин так чертовски устал слушать, но выключить – почему-то – не в силах. 

 

\

 

по какой-то дурацкой причине сынмину хочется, чтобы чонин сказал, что соскучился.

хотя бы раз в конце трудного дня завалился к нему в комнату, следом – к нему в объятия, обхватил руками за шею, прижался крепко-крепко и дышал, дышал, дышал, и эти вздохи как ничто другое создавали бы видимость (и ощутимость) того, что его присутствие – не тупая, самонадеянно выдуманная сынмином иллюзия. 

соскучился, потому что:

на фансайнах они сидят в противоположных концах, в машине едут на разных сидениях, даже когда ужинают в общежитии – чонин либо съедает все наспех, либо нарочито сидит подольше, дабы ни в коем случае с сынмином не столкнуться – ни на кухне за мытьем посуды, ни в коридоре, ни на лестничном пролете, ни в дверном проеме – _нигде._

 

а однажды он говорит честно:

– я боюсь тебя, – когда сынмин зажимает его в углу на бэкстейдже, стоит джисону с камерой уйти охотиться на минхо. – правда, отойди, пожалуйста. 

– почему? – сынмин вызывающе щурится, скрывая за этим прищуром то, как ему на самом деле больно слышать эти слова. 

 

_«хочу спрятаться от тебя чан-хену за спину, сбежать на другой этаж в общежитии, в шкаф, под кровать, в холодильник, за шторами, чанбину в кармашек комбинезона, в застрявшем лифте, на крыше, под лестницей, в стенах, за обоями, за дверью аварийного выхода, в кладовке, в коробке со старой одеждой, в тумбе столешницы, на другой планете, в чужой галактике, где угодно._

_пожалуйста,_  
не  
трогай  
меня». 

– ладно, – сынмин поджимает губы, словно прочитав это все в одних только его глазах, которые уже почти на мокром месте, и сдается, и отстает, отходя.

чонин – мысленно – молится.

и радуется, что у него вновь получилось сбежать.

 

\

 

однажды сбежать не получается.

вечером, в закрытом от посетителей парке аттракционов, на очередном бэкстейдже очередной съемки, чонин – посреди обманчивого марта месяца и настырно цветущей вишни – кутается в безразмерный черный пуховик. ему поправляют волосы и макияж, греют дрожащие руки, обхаживают, как хрупкую куколку, пока сынмин тенью из-за угла наблюдает за этим зрелищем и нервно кусает ногти. 

дождавшись, пока стафф отойдет, он подкрадывается к чонину со спины.

– напугал! – тот резко оборачивается и вздрагивает так, будто его внезапно и сильно ударили током.

сейчас, на таком близком расстоянии, сынмин может отчетливо рассмотреть тонкие-тонкие стрелки коричневой подводкой на его веках, золотой хайлайтер в уголках глаз и каплю вишневого тинта, размазанного аккурат по центру ребяческих губ. его насыщенно-красные волосы накручены и скрупулезно уложены с большим количеством лака, что делает их – даже на вид – соломенно-жесткими; будто чонина принарядили на грэмми. 

а чан никогда не упускает возможности напомнить, что однажды им, им всем, наряжаться на грэмми – _придется._

– прости, – сынмин сглатывает сухость, а вместе с ней – комок невысказанного – где-то в горле.

 

\

 

однажды ночью чонину снится кошмар, и сынмин предлагает лечь вместе. 

чонин говорит: «нет», но на самом деле он имеет в виду: _«ты – страшнее всех кошмаров, которые мне могут присниться»._

 

– просто не прикасайся ко мне, хорошо?

сынмин – клянется – даже не думал.

 

он смотрит чонину в макушку, неоново-алую, броскую, как спасательный сигнал, как те фейерверки, которые так некстати закончились на «титанике» апрельской ночью тысяча девятьсот двенадцатого. сынмин считает галактики, сынмин от нервов – потеет, сынмину – не спится.

чонин переворачивается на спину и, глядя в потолок, затаивает дыхание. 

– сынмин, – слышать свое имя из чониновых уст для сынмина – как минимум – странно. – однажды ты убьешь меня, правда?

сынмин фыркает.

– что за глупости?

– так чан-хен сказал, – чонин опускается до шепота и робко, пугливо переводит на сынмина взгляд. – сказал мне бояться тебя. 

– а мне он сказал бояться тебя, – нахмурившись, отбрасывает сынмин.

через несколько секунд они начинают в унисон смеяться, забывая о тонких стенах в комнате, о других участниках за этими самыми стенами, о ночи, что в половину четвертого находится на своем пике и обжигает синим пламенем руки, вытягиваясь черничной карамелью сквозь толстые оконные стекла и даже сквозь жалюзи. 

сынмин первым задумывается замолчать, а чонин еще какое-то время тянет губы в неловкой улыбке, потому что ему от нервов желудок выкручивает, словно свежевыстиранное белье. 

– спокойной ночи, – шепотом роняет сынмин и накрывается тонким одеялом почти с головой.

все шутят, что он спит, как мертвец.

– спокойной, – отвечает ему чонин, нарочно долго не отворачиваясь. 

этой ночью ему больше ничего не снится. 

 

\

 

утром чонин на кухне сидит на высоком стуле, ест земляничный йогурт, болтает ногами в воздухе под марину диамандис из колонок и робко, бормоча, подпевает.

сынмин думает, что ему это идет.

но вот что ему ни капельки не идет, так это привычка каждый раз вздрагивать и отшатываться, словно от штормового ветра, стоит сынмину появиться в поле зрения. а он даже не делает ничего такого – открывает дверцу холодильника, достает оттуда апельсиновый сок и на него, чонина, смотрит с опаской через плечо.

 

будто уже и сам потерялся в том, кто из них кого боится.  
кто от кого – прячется.  
кто за кем – бегает.

 

чонин без стрелок, хайлайтера и тинта выглядит от силы на четырнадцать. сынмин вдруг отставляет свой сок на столешницу, одним легоньким бризом подходит ближе и невинным (и в этой невинности – почти нелепым) жестом ерошит чонину запутавшиеся ото сна и чуть влажные после утреннего душа волосы. 

их цвет, даже сейчас, потемневший от влаги, все равно предупреждает сынмина:

_«не приближайся»._

 

чонин пугает всех, а сам до дрожи в содранных коленках боится сынмина. 

 

– отойди.

– как скажешь.

 

\

 

в этот день у них в графике – предзапись, и сынмин, уже полностью готовый к выходу на сцену, сидит в уголке в обнимку со своим американо со льдом и, не отрываясь, наблюдает за тем, как чонину делают макияж, с какой ювелирной аккуратностью, прядка к прядке, укладывают его красные волосы.

сынмин солжет, если скажет, что ни капельки не заинтересован в них.

или же во всем чонине целиком.

 

\

 

сынмин так удачно подлавливает его в ванной комнате, у раковины, изнеможенного и уставшего, с маленьким пятнышком засохшей зубной пасты на подбородке и полупрозрачными отпечатками не смывшихся до конца теней под нижними веками. подлавливает, когда они уже забыли о том случае ночью, и о том случае на кухне, и вообще забыли, что сынмин за чонином – вообще-то – охотится.

теперь чонин сам приходит к нему.

– что? – он распахивает глаза ни капли не напугано – скорее, с интересом. 

шаг первый.

сынмин пожимает плечами, вытягивает вперед одну руку и легонько толкает дверь за чониновой спиной, давая ей захлопнуться. 

с интересом и вызовом. 

– признайся, что ты просто хочешь меня поцеловать, – эта реплика должна была принадлежать скорее сынмину, но, как ни странно, ее произносит чонин. – только, пожалуйста, поскорее, и отпусти меня спать.

он прикрывает глаза, затаивает дыхание и призывно приоткрывает губы. 

сынмин как-то странно смеется, дабы за смехом этим скрыть тупое волнение.

ему нечего волноваться – он за чонином бегает, носится, как смерч, да все никак догнать не может. он по чонину – плачет, взглядом собирает золото с его век, землянику с его губ, запах сладеньких «лакост» с его сценических нарядов; испуг – с его лица целиком, панику – с его дрожащих рук. он по чонину – гибнет. 

шаг второй.

сынмин ладонью тянется к стене и, не глядя, нащупывает пальцами выключатель.

 

_– клянусь, если ты-_

и вторая чонинова реплика обрывается, потому что ванная комната погружается в темноту.

 

следующее, что сынмин помнит: 

 

испуг на вкус – сладкий.


End file.
